A Rooftop Affair
by darge007
Summary: Beckett is looking forward to date night with Castle on their two year anniversary. Just a fluffy one shot.


**Author note: Originally wrote this for Valentines day, but I didn't get my act together, so I changed t a bit and here it is. All rights to their original owners. Set season sevenish.**

**A Rooftop Affair.**

Beckett sighed as she kicked her chair out with a painfully too loud screech. She was exhausted, she needed coffee and she so badly wanted to go home. She had plans tonight and she hoped so badly that no one would get murdered from now until at least after tomorrow. She trudged back to her desk with her steaming brew, somewhat jealous that Castle was off 'preparing' for their night, when she thought that in actual fact he had long had it prepared and he was probably playing Xbox.

Beckett watched as the second hand on her clock finally ticked past the twelve signalling to her that it was time to go home. She threw her chair back with a little too much vigour, grabbed her jacket and bee-lined for the elevator. Not once glancing back at the mountain of paper work on her desk that made state records look like part one of a B grade comic. For once she didn't care about the endless forest of paperwork on her desk; she had better things to do. It was date night. And it was their two year anniversary.

Castle was pacing in the entry to the loft. He had everything prepared. Martha was at a play with some charming English chap and wasn't expected back until the early hours of the morning. Alexis was staying on campus, probably on a date with Max, Castle was too afraid to ask. The table was set, food ready, candles waiting to be lit, a certain velvet box in his pocket, yet Castle was so afraid that he had forgotten something. He patted his pocket for reassurance.

However before he had a chance to continue worrying for any longer there was a knock at the door. He swung the door open to reveal a Beckett who had come straight from work.

"Couldn't wait to see me, had to come straight from the precinct huh?"

"Yeah something like that." She said with a shy smile, before drawing her bottom lip between her teeth.

Beckett then wrapped her hands around Castle's neck and they shared a tender, but chaste kiss.

"You ready to go?"

"I thought we were staying in?"

"Well, we are, kinda. Let's go!"

Beckett's mind was swirling. "Where could he possibly be taking me?" She thought. After being let into his home for no more than seventeen seconds she was dragged out by the arm like some little girls dolly and whisked up the hall. They turned the corner and were going up the stairs.

"Castle, where are we going?"

"Shh. Nearly there."

The door to the roof swung open to reveal the New York skyline and a few stars which were bright enough to shine through the city pollution.

Castle let go of Kate's hand to frolic ahead and light the candles. A subtle, but magical glow now revealed a picnic blanket with a cane picnic basket and a chrome ice bucket, that held Kate's favourite.

"Castle this is amazing, how come you never brought me up here before?"

"I was saving it for something special." He said as he went back to Kate.

He then took her hand and led her over to the picnic blanket.

"Champagne for my lady?"

"Yes my lord." Came the reply with a giggle.

"Happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary!"

And they clinked glasses.

After the hors d'oeuvre's that Rick had so eloquently prepared they lay on their backs watching the stars and the world go by. Kate's head was resting on Rick's chest, her left hand up beside her head on Castle's heart, their fingers entwined.

"Kate, have you ever danced under the stars on a roof top?"

"Can't say I have."

"Would like to?"

Beckett simply hummed, and Castle was prompt to be a gentleman easing her up and offering her his hand. He then quickly fiddled with his phone to find a song. And he found the perfect song.

"_...two worlds collided. And they can never tear us apart..."_

And so they danced, to their song, under the stars. When the song had ended, they continued to dance in silence. They didn't need any words. Their eyes sparkled and told each other their own stories. Then, when their sways had slowed and they had stilled they became lost in each other's eyes.

"Kate." He said taking both her hands in his. "I love you so much. I'm so glad that a psychopath was inspired by the murders in my books. I mean I feel awful for the victims, but I am so glad you questioned me. I didn't know then that I would want to see you every day. Wake up next to you every morning-all naked and sweaty." He added with a wink. "Come home at 4am with you. Wake up at 4am with you to a murder call-or a crying baby, our crying baby." He paused, waiting for her reaction, she blushed and smiled and squeezed his hand to go on. "I want that if you do. And I want to do all those things, over and over again, and I want to grow old with you, because I love you Kate."

Then he let his right hand fall to his pocket and dropped to his knee. He gazed up with hopeful eyes and opened the lid. A white gold band with a flat D-flawless diamond sparkled up at her. Three smaller diamonds lined either side of the main one as the band folded around on opposite sides. Engraved on it was one word. Always.

"Kate, will you marry me?"

"Yes"

A tear fell down her cheek as he slid the ring effortlessly onto the forth finger of her left hand. They embraced and the world stopped spinning. He was hers and she was his and nothing else mattered.

**There you go! Please review! The song is Never Tear Us Apart by INXS if you are wondering.**


End file.
